De un error se aprende
by Miyaki Azure
Summary: Un accidente cambia de forma drastica tu vida, hasta que una persona llega y la cambia, solo cuando es la correcta...nuevo Fuc! pasen lean y comenten! :


Holaaa! Les he traido un Fic Hetero! aunque creo que este capitulo esta corto hehe! ya era noche y me dio flojera hehe Gomen! espero que les guste:

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, es de Level 5 pero el día que me vean bailando con monos, ese día sera cuando me lo hayan regalado y sea feliz, mientras seguire soñando!

Nota: Faltas de Ortografia!

* * *

><p><strong>Porque te conocí?<strong>

Me encontraba en un lugar, pero no sabía cual era, estaba completamente blanco, supuse que era un manicomio o algo así, pero al abrir completamente mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, Yo no recordaba nada en ese momento, me sentía completamente cansada y débil, no comprendía nada, estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me saco de ellos.

-Señorita, se siente usted bien?

No sabía quien era, así que gire mi cabeza y mire a una enfermera, esta estaba de blanco y traía con ella un anotador, estaba escribiendo así que solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, llamare al doctor para que venga-dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándome sola.

Un rato después llego el doctor, me comenzó a examinar todo, me preguntaba cosas que solo respondía moviendo la cabeza. Este salió del cuarto, mire por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, las gotas caían ligeramente sobre la ventana, aun me sentía cansada, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar, sentí una mano sobre la mía, así que seguí la mano hasta donde terminaba y pude ver a mi tía, ella me miraba con una sonrisa, pero era una de esas sonrisas de tristeza, una sonrisa forzada. Lo único que hice fue sonreír, hasta que ella hablo.

-Emi, como te sientes cariño?-pregunto preocupada.

-Bien, aunque no se que hago aquí-dije mirando hacia el techo.

-Tuviste un accidente pequeña-dijo con una dulce voz mientras se paraba.

-Y mis padres?-pregunte, pero el silencio reino durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Ellos…Emi, tus padres murieron en forma de protegerte a ti y a tu hermano-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y mi hermano?-pregunte con los ojos llorosos, a punto de soltarme a llorar.

-El, murió también, los tres intentaron protegerte, pero tu madre me pidió que cuidase de ti si a ella le llegase a pasar algo-dijo mirándome con cariño.

Ya no respondí, solo la mire por un momento y cerré mis ojos, pensando en que toso había sido un mal sueño, de que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuer real, de que no estaba ahí. En esos momentos no pensaba nada, la tristeza me invadía. Cuando volví a abrirlos, mí tía ya no se encontraba, estaba nuevamente sola.

Pasaron 3 días hasta que me dieron de alta en el hospital, así que Salí de ese lugar en compañía de mi tía. Caminábamos por el estacionamiento, ambas íbamos calladas, aun estaba triste por lo pasado. Al llegar al auto, entre en el y todo el camino fue lo mismo, silencio y nada mas que silencio.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, ahora vivía con mi tía, después de todo no era tan malo, tenía mi propia habitación, baño y bueno lo común.

Estábamos de vacaciones, los días eran lluviosos, el sol salía pocas veces. Eso no me molestaba en absoluto, ya que, me la pasaba encerrada en la habitación, no comía bien, estaba completamente destrozada, no sabía que hacer, ya no tenía nada, me sentía como algo que no merecía vivir, algo que no servía, mi vida habida dado un cambio completamente malo, ya no tenía razones para seguir adelante, pero no me podía suicidar, ya que mi madre le pidió a mi tía que me cuidara, que me protegiera y eso era lo que ella iba a hacer.

Las vacaciones pasaban rápido, solo quedaban dos semanas, ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde aquel accidente que se llego a ver en las noticias, con el titulo de "un señor maneja borracho con su familia", cosa que simplemente es falsa ya que acabábamos de salir del cine, ya saben lo típico que hace una familia amorosa, cosa que ya no tenía.

Mi tía no se encontraba, así que salí a la calle a dar un paseo, ya me asía falta, estar encerrada hacia daño, solo pensar en eso y no en otras cosas. Las calles eran pequeñas, que bien recordaba la ciudad se llama Inazuma, ya había estado antes en este lugar, lo conocía solo un poco, había estado en la ciudad como tres veces, así que me guiaba un poco. Si terminaba perdida, pediría ayuda, solo que no regresaría tarde.

En Tokio, lo que mas me gustaba hacer, era jugar Futbol, tenia mi propio equipo, y con el teníamos partidos impresionantes, o simplemente echábamos una cascara y nos íbamos. Aun no conocía la ciudad completamente, pero había estado en una cancha de Fut hace un tiempo, suponiendo que no me perdía y sabía llegar, lograría dar con ella.

Desahogar mis penas, enojos, alegrías y todo lo demás en un deporte era genial, ya que ponías todo al 100 en el. Después de un rato de caminar logre dar con la pequeña cancha que estaba ahí, estaba sola, claro era tarde como las 5 o 6 de la tarde, así que habría poca gente.

Baje lentamente, aun no estaba completamente bien, en momento se me iba el aire y cosas así, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando así que saque el balón y comencé a driblear, hacer fintas, tiros y mas mientras me desquitaba con el. Seguía haciendo eso hasta un momento que me deje caer en el suelo y comenzar a llorar, era lo único que me quedaba, ya no sabía que hacer, si quedarme ahí o irme a casa.

-Oye te encuentras bien?

Escuche una voz, esta era una voz masculina, estaba ronca pero dulce, me limpie las lagrimas y me pare, para luego mirarlo a él.

-Y…yo me encuen…encuentro bien, no te preocupes-dije fríamente.

-Sabes no tienes que ser tan fría-dijo con un tono de burla.

-No sabes por lo que he pasado-dije mirando al suelo.

-En la vida hay momentos malo que se recompensan con buenos, no te preocupes un día ocurrirá algo bueno-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque debo de admitir que el contestaba también de una forma seria, así que no era la única.

-Yo…no lo se-dije dándome la vuelta y tomando el balón.

-Que haces?-pregunto mirando confundido.

-Me iré a casa, mi tía debe estar preocupada.

.Espera…no me dirás tu nombre?

-Mmm, soy Emi Hanako, adiós-dije saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Al estar lejos de ese lugar mi mente comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre quien era ese chico, y cosas parecidas, se me había olvidado pedirle a el su nombre pero ya seria para otra ocacion…

* * *

><p>Bueno! espero que les hayas gustado! hehe no se me ocurria nada, pero salio esto! Espero sus reviews! vale? criticas, quejas y de todoo! haha adios! matta ne!<p>

"Las mejores cosas llegan después de las peores"


End file.
